grand_theft_auto_v_dialoguefandomcom-20200214-history
Male LSSD Officers Dialogue
If greeted kindly * Hi! * Kifflom! Chatting to other officers * Shit, even anal gets boring after a while. * Most gals will gargle your meat to get out of a parking ticket; I'm just sayin'! * All you do is talk! * Ah, I appreciate it! * You know, one time, I slept with three women in one day! * My old lady just keeps getting fatter, and fatter...! * You got chip on yo' shoulder... If annoyed or insulted * You can wipe the steam off my piss... * Goddamned civilians! * You asshole... * Don't make me turn you into an internet video, asshole! * You ready for an ass-whooping?! * Chill out, assholes! * Be good... * Oh, you're going down! * What a waste of time! * Give me a break with that shit! * Alright then; shithead! * I'll knock all your damn teeth out! * Oh, you aiming for a beatdown? * You're about to become my favourite target! Communicating to other officers * On my mark... * You got my back? * I was born ready! * Blast him! *When I give the signal: shoot this asshole! *Let's finish this shit! *Come on, now! *You got me? *Ah, I'm going to shoot the tires out! That actually sounds like fun! *We're on his ass; he'll lose control! *Now! Now! *Ah, I got you! *Shoot him in the head! *Locked and loaded! *10-4! *Go, go, go! *Fire! Now! *You keep an eye out, I need cover! *What, are you high on toilet cleaner?! Go! *Enough of this asshole! *Are you assholes going to stop messing around and help me?! If an officer is killed * We've got an officer down! * Ah, they got Mike! * Shit! He's hurt bad! If civilians are in the way or in the area of a pursuit * Police! Clear out! * Get out of the damn way! * Everyone clear the area! * You don't have to go, but you can't stay here! * Clear out, everyone! * Let's get out the way! * Ah, out of the way! * Stop the vehicle, we need to have a little chat! * I am not accustomed of repeating myself, stop! * Turn off the engine in your vehicle! If an officer is in danger * We've gotta fall back! * We need reinforcement! * I'mma need some help out here! * We did you let this asshole pin me down?! * (Murmuring), fall back! * What the hell? He's got me pinned! * Oh, my Lord! * What the hell?! * Shit, man! This is too much! * Officer in need of assistance! * Damn! Get down! * I've never seen anything like this! * I could use some backup! * Backup?! * Regroup! * It's getting a little too hot for my liking! * I could use a hand here! * I can'r do it all myself! * Call in NOOSE! * This is too much! * Shit! * Holy hell! * Oh, hell! Taunting minor criminals (one star) * W-w-whoa; don't move! * Look's like we're going to have to do this the hard way... * Oh! Jimmy's going to have a lot of fun with yo' ass back at the station! * I'mma beat you when I catch you! * Look at that; you made me pull out my gun! * Well, looks like ''you ''are surrounded! * You ain't gonna outrun me! * Just wait till I catch you! Taunting criminals * You're surrounded! * Hands in the air! * Die! * Fuck off! * Go to hell! * It is over! * Inbred dickwad! During car pursuits * Stop your vehicle! * Stop the vehicle now! * Are you deaf? Stop the vehicle! * Keys out of the ignition now! * Stop your car and put your hands out the window! * I said: "stop the fuckin' car!" * Stop the vehicle, and get out! If the player is walking around with a gun * You dumbass; put that away! * I ain't gettin' shot! If the player sprints up to an officer * Scared the shit out of me...! If an officer recognises Trevor Philips * Look who it is! If the player gets away or if sight is lost of the player while wanted * ''Where ''did he go?! * Shit, we cannot lose this turd burger! * He ain't gonna get away! Inspecting a dead body * I'll kill the asshole who done this to you! * I don't get paid enough for this shit! * Oh, shit! * Damn... * Now don't you go dying on me! * You ain't gonna die! If the player enters Humane Labs Research near an officer * This is private property, boy! During boat chases * Stop your boat! * Shut down the boat's engine and put your hands in the air! If the player exits the car and sprints * Oh! Hands in the air! If a car sets alight or an explosion is imminent * That shit is gonna blow! * Be careful, keep your head down! If an officer is nearly hit by a car * Cool it! * You'll kill somebody! * Cool your jets, you shitheads! If an officer attempts to arrest the player * Get in the police car! Now! * Hands in the air! Now! * You're under arrest, you piece of shit! If an officer needs to reload their weapon * Keep him busy while I reload! After the suspect has been neutralised * Ah, I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat. If shot * You don't shoot the cops, asshole! Category:Dialogues